An Assassins Mind
by zipacna
Summary: Please tell me what you think. And by the way this was the first one I ever made.


On the day of her birth people were rejoicing because the tradition with her people was that when the first new born of the year was a female it was going to be a good and plentiful harvest for the coming year. Unfortunately nobody could have ever expected that she held a dark secret.

Her brain was more mature than any other new born that had ever lived through birth. Her mother's name was Cassandra like her mother before her and her mother before her and not wanting to ruin the family tradition this new born baby's name was also Cassandra.

As she grew over three short years Cassandra learnt to walk and talk and even though she had a small speech impediment she was still able to talk with greater skill than anyone her own age.

As she went through her first year at school her teachers knew that she was different, but nobody could have ever guessed what was to come. When the end of the year nearing she had been subject to some name calling but she had never listened to them.

Until one day when her only friend, Rachael made the first and only mistake that she was ever going to make. Rachael had thought that one small name was not going to upset her because she had never appeared to take any notice of any of the names that she had been called.

Cassandra was so distraught and angry that she flew into a frenzy, she was yelling so loudly that anyone that was near them came over to see what was happening. Then as suddenly as it started it was all over and everyone was looking in horror at the site that was before them.

Cassandra was standing in front of a pile of blood which used to be Rachael. She had been so angry that her advanced mental ability had had an effect on Rachael's physiology and made her explode into a million tiny pieces. There was a dead silence in the air as everyone backed away from her as she ran crying out of the school yard all the way across town, home.

Word about Cassandras unique gift quickly spread from town to town as doctors from all over the country side came to try to diagnose what was wrong with her. But they could never quite figure out what made her get her 'superpower' as they called it.

All the time the doctors spent trying to find out what had happened to her Cassandra was honing her ability on livestock and wild animals perfecting it so that what happened to Rachael two years ago would never happen again unless she had to or felt so threatened that she would not even give a warning she would just make them explode.

After every time a doctor looked at her power and tried to explain it all they could figure out was that Cassandra needed some sort of a visual connection with the person or object to make it explode. So they gave her the choice of naming this ability and after talking with her mother about what the name should be, she had a choice of three options; 'The Assassins Mind,', 'The Unique Gift,' or 'The Exploding Discharge.'

She sat and thought for ten minutes, thinking about what she should name her newly perfected superpower, until finally she jumped up and said in a strong proud voice "I shall call this The Assassins Mind." And after being asked if that's what she wanted Cassandra nodded and her real life began. She started working at age fifteen working for a cleaning company named 'The Cleaning Company of North Dakara' and there she stayed for four years.

Until one morning in winter she was approached by the Dakaran government to offer her a top secret job that would take her all over the world doing a job she didn't even know about. This peaked her curiosity so she signed a non-disclosure agreement which meant that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she was doing or where she was from now on.

Cassandra was on her third assignment for the SDM (Secret Dakaran Military) when her mother fell ill and she was near death when Cassandra was finally allowed to withdraw from her assignment and see her mother before she passed onto the next life. She entered the room and went straight over to her now fragile mother laying on the hospital bed dying of a disease that had taken many people away from their loved ones in the last few years and now it was her mother's turn to die from this disease.

Cassandras phone rang soon after her mother's death requiring her to get back to her assignment as soon as possible so she told the nurse to leave the room and close the curtains. The Assassins gift was just as good as a cremation as far as she was concerned so she used it on her deceased mother then left the hospital to get back to her assignment for the government.

The last time she had felt this emptiness inside her heart was over two decades ago when she had first discovered this gift by accidently killing her best and only friend of her first grade in school. She had vowed to try to make the world a better place when her mother passed away and during that time she had killed some of the governments most wanted criminals and people conspiring to over throw the government.

She met a young man about her age when she was following this suspected criminal and even though it messed the assignment up this time she still had a week to complete it. She had been completely taken in by this man and after she agreed to let him buy her lunch, they got talking and she couldn't help but notice that she felt different toward this boy than any other person in her life.

This boy's name was Alexander and they got into a relationship after three months, and she knew that she was in love when he invited her back to his place this one night after they had dinner. He had a very nice apartment, it had one bedroom with a double bed, one bathroom, kitchen area and a lounge room. They planned stayed up all night talking and when she finally got the courage to tell him about The Assassins Mind he was completely fine with it, like it wasn't the first time he had heard this story or one very similar to it.

Cassandra decided to ask him why he hadn't been scared for his life as her other boyfriend had been and she would never forget his answer. He told her how he had a gift exactly the same as hers except instead of making people explode, he could make people implode and he could also control people. He also said that only females have The Assassins mind and only male have the gift he called The Puppeteers gift.

He had started to tell her that only one male and one female get these powers every one hundred thousand years when both their phones rang due to work commitments so they had to cut their plan short and rush into work.

She got yet another assignment that took away from Dakara and this time onto the tropical island of Icarus where she was to track down this international arms dealer that was responsible for supplying weapons to a world notorious terrorist faction called the 'Lucian alliance,' and while she was there she spotted through the crowd of people her boyfriend Alex. She hadn't seen the arms dealer yet so Cassandra decided find out why he was here.

She had followed him to a small coffee shop on the western side of the island and when she caught up to him he was surprised to see that she was here. He told her that he was on an assignment from his government to track down and kill this arms dealer, the very same one that she was looking for herself.

She offered to work together for this operation and when they finally tracked the arms dealer down they used their powers combined and the effect was that his body exploded then the blood that was left was imploded into nothing. The effect was so great that she recommended that she be attached to his government as his partner for the remainder of their career.

Their respective governments both agreed to this arrangement, and as their relationship grew so did the effect of their powers, and they both retired when they reached the age of sixty. They also got married had two children, a male and a female, they decided to name their young boy after Alexander's father, Daniel, and as part of tradition they named their daughter Cassandra.


End file.
